leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PreservationsWings
Re: Hi Hello. Nice to meet you. Yes, I used to edit there before I got more involved on other wikis, and well, I decided to just dedicate myself to this wiki. Please feel free to join our and get to know some of the community. Also, have you signed up for League of Legends yet? 03:21, 2/13/2012 Userpage You copied my userpage D: Anyway, feel free to add me on the client, my summoner name is TechnologyWizard. Also, let's be wiki friends :P 20:31,2/21/2012 If you want to use it, it's ok. :) 20:57,2/21/2012 Re: Hello The big thing, the background, I borrowed from Emptylord's User:Emptylord/Template:C-top. I feel there isn't much wrong with borrowing things as long as you credit the person you borrowed it from and you learn from what you borrowed. I did do some tweaking to figure out what all I needed from EmptyLord's C-top page to make it work on my user page by stripping it down to its essentials by getting rid of all the champion-based things. Once you have it down to what I have on my user page you can see that the big things at work are the image and the positioning for your content. I'll break down the 2 big parts. * Div: Opacity makes the image less harsh to better flow with being on a page, can be adjusted depending on how much you want the image to stand out * Div: Height controls how much space the image takes up from top to bottom, can be adjusted to let more of the image show before your content * The image itself self-explanatory, it's centered to line up with your page better * End height div * Div: Height as per before * Grayscale image, provides a gradient so the image doesn't just end and instead fades into the wiki background * End height div * End opacity div *Div: Width controls how wide your content is, can be adjusted if you want more of the image shown on the sides **Position:relative; margin-top is kind of like the div:height from earlier, you can add to the margin to add more space above your content *Div: Padding and margins, this basically creates an empty space between the top of your page and your content, as with height this value can be changed to affect the space between the top of your page and your content. If you want to have no gap you have to change this value to 0. ** I'm honestly not quite sure on the whole margins thing but I do know that without them the image takes over your content so they're important. Everything I've said here you can find out yourself by just tweaking with the numbers and values and seeing the results, it lets you see what each individual part does and then you, in the future, can use this knowledge to create things of your own. I'm sorry I kind of started ranting and this ended up being a lot larger than I thought it would. Some good resources to look at to improve your editing skills include learn.code.org, which is basically like taking a class in code, and w3schools.com which has tutorials you can do and is the ultimate resource for finding out what tags like position:relative mean. 10:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage?pageId=948399 :Alternatively: # Add ?action=history to the end of the blog's url # Press the "Compare selected revisions" buttons # Press the "view source" button the right-side revision Don't worry too much about giving credit, the bulk of my inspiration came from an old wikia help page. 17:52, January 11, 2014 (UTC)